1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jig for use in a semiconductor test, and more specifically, to a jig used suitably in check of a wide-gap semiconductor.
2. Description of the Background Art
Regarding a wide-gap semiconductor as a semiconductor with a high breakdown voltage, a semiconductor chip of such a wide-gap semiconductor is conventionally subjected to a test of a breakdown voltage and a test conducted by applying a high voltage such as a shut-down test (hereinafter also called a test) before the semiconductor chip is mounted. In order to extract and remove a defective chip in advance, the semiconductor chip may be provided with a chip frame made of an insulating resin to protect the semiconductor chip from creeping discharge to be generated at a terminal portion of junction (as disclosed for example in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-183282 (FIG. 1), hereinafter called patent literature 1).
Shrinkage (size reduction) of a terminal portion of a wide-gap semiconductor is realized by enhancing the performance of a wafer process and enhancing the quality of a wafer material. Shrinkage of the terminal portion contributes largely to reduction of manufacturing costs of a semiconductor chip. So, it is considered that shrinkage of the terminal portion will proceed further in the future.
Patent literature 1 discloses a structure where a terminal portion is covered by a chip frame made of an insulating resin to protect a semiconductor chip from discharge to be generated at the terminal portion. However, discharge is still generated at the terminal portion if the terminal portion shrinks as described above.